Talk:Panda's Art/@comment-28011742-20170426175934/@comment-31726109-20170719052619
"This persons reason for not enjoying the ending was "I'm against Panda and Charlie becoming a couple." They are homophobic. It is their fault." So just because they didn't liked something that you like means they are homophobic? Pretty selfish opinion of yours if I say so myself. After all, just because of them not enjoying a gay relationship isn't enough of a true evidence to label them as homophobic. It's just different opinions, and if you would ask any other person out there on the internet if they enjoy it, it will mostly be "no", because they just don't think it's their taste. It doesn't have anything related about being homophobic, it's just what they think about it. It's like if you say I hate Lucy I would call you crazy or something? No, because if you don't like her, it's ok. You don't have to like someone or sexuality like everyone else around you. You are you, they are they. "So you're saying because you and a group of friends didn't like the episode that means everyone who watched it didn't like it? Weak argument considering I know just as many people who loved the episode. Try again." But doesn't that means you only know people like your friends enjoyed the ending too? I've researched a couple of people before about that episode and most of them didn't really found it that impressive, but I wouldn't call that ending something impossible to other humans to enjoy it. But if it's my opinion, I would say this is turning something very awkward in terms of remembering how rude panda treated Charlie right on his first appearance on the show. "I'm not forcing anyone to change their opinion, I'm asking her to explain why she thinks Panda and Charlie make a ridiculous couple when they very much do not. If anything, I'd like to understand her opinion more." Yes you're not forcing but if she doesn't wanna talk about then let her be. There's no reason to be so focused and interested to know a normal opinion around the internet just for the sake of protect a episode that you enjoy so much. Keep that in mind, none of our opinions are truly facts, but as long as it does make sense it can be a powerful opinion. "Neither of us knows a thing about how the characters were designed. We don't work for the bear crew, you're making assumptions." Oh well then, but how about like I said earlier how poorly Panda treated Charlie since the very beginning, we cannot assume they are having more than a friendship relationship after all what Panda has done with Charlie and even being the first one to ask Grizz to kick Charlie out of their cave. As for Charlie we can see him as a lazy big foot who searches for new friends everyday and doesn't seem to have some proper manners in someone's house, since he never lived in one to begin with. Panda aways had mercy with Charlie, and it's not something that you can see only with Charlie. He is very merciful with a lot of characters in the past, so making a thought of the Panda and Charlie's relationship is not something unique. "You're cherry-picking moments from the series and ignoring all the times Panda has been shown to genuinely care for Charlie, I can already tell you're biased. Charlie is not dependent on Panda, look up what it actually means to be dependent on" Cherry-picking? Ok lol, I'm just using all what I've seen in this show so far because I love it like everyone else here. The only episode which Panda showed some good care with Charlie was, well.. actually 2 episodes with Panda actually caring about Charlie, so if we remove only these 2 episodes Panda doesn't seem to have fun with Charlie's presence at all. And still people believe that can be a good couple? Now that truly is strange... "You're ignoring the mountain of character development and chemistry that's occured between them in favor of some awkwardness that happened back when they first met. Ever heard of Chicken and Waffles? Panda's Art? We're in the third season now, act like it. And by that logic, since Panda's "date" with Lucy was such a failure they shouldn't be compatible either." Well if you forgot for being so blind with your wishes, Panda's main goal is to achieve Lucy's heart, if he doesn't he still has the account in that dating website which he constantly looks into and keeps refreshing. Like I said before, we only have 2 episodes showing their friendship slowly growing, it still not written in stone if Panda truly thinks Charlie is someone acceptable for him. "A characters goal is never clean cut, just because Panda's been trying to get Lucy to be his girlfriend doesn't mean he'll succeed or even keep that mindset for the rest of the series. You're basically saying "Panda had a crush on Lucy back in Panda's Date so obviously they're gonna end up together", storie's dont work that way. Don't even get me started on how problematic Panda's "feelings" for Lucy are being portrayed. "If I babysit her brother she'll have to marry me" is an unhealthy, toxic mindset to have, it was quite clearly protrayed in a negative light during "Lucy's Brother" and it's really distressing to see you guys romanticize it. And just because Charlie is a friend to all the bears doesn't mean he can't also have romantic feelings for Panda.You're SUPPOSED to be friends with the person you love before you're anything else." At least Panda is struggling and trying his very best to conquer Lucy's heart, and if it's not Lucy, it will mostly be another girl. We've seen thousands of times how Panda loves having a girlfriend on his side in many episodes and how he even felt like it was a dream in Fashion Bears. He aways had girls on his side in his own first short and already miscount how many times he tried to impress a girl or even in virtual date. So in the end we can already assume he doesn't have any interest with homosexual relationships. Panda with Charlie on the other hand aways felt more awkward but in a frustrating way for Panda. We never saw him having greatest moments like how he did with Lucy or with the New Jersey woman. It is very clear to me this weird creation from this community is very hard to turn into reality.